


Engaged to an Angel

by Conductor_Neko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1, Engagement, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sleepy Cuddles, Victuuri Week, barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conductor_Neko/pseuds/Conductor_Neko
Summary: Yuuri hadn't realized that the wedding ring is worn on the right hand in Russia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone~ 
> 
> This will be the first story I'm posting on Archive of Our Own and one of my first ever fan fictions, but I hope everyone enjoys! This is my Day 1 submission for Victuuri Week 2017. The prompt is Firsts, focusing on Yuuri's individual prompt; Confessions.

 ( ´ ♡ ` )

 

**Barcelona, Spain**

           

            Yuuri’s cheeks were still flushed red from the chilly winter air. Finally inside the apartment, he began taking off his coat as Viktor entered behind him.

 

            “Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, throwing his arms wide open. “Can you draw me a hot bath?” His partner turned to look at him, his coat halfway off.

 

            “S-sure,” Yuuri mumbled, averting his eyes. “But first could we talk?”

           

“O-kay!” Viktor said, his usual cheery self. He removed his coat and took a seat at the edge of one of the beds. Yuuri sat down on the bed opposite to him and began twisting the golden ring he was wearing round and around.

 

“When-when we were at the restaurant with Yurio and the other skaters, you said- you called them…engagement rings.”

 

Viktor looked at his partner from underneath his messy sweep of bangs. He chuckled, looking amused.

 

“What else would I call an engagement ring? Are they called something else in Japan?”

 

“But they were a…good luck charm,” Yuuri said, turning beet red.

 

“If it had been a simple charm, you wouldn’t have put it on the hand that symbolizes marriage, right?” He stood up, making his way closer to Yuuri. His crystal clear blue eyes were smiling.

 

“Engagement rings go on the left hand,” Yuuri’s voice was barely audible and even his ears were red now.

 

Viktor tilted his head. “No, in Russia it’s the right hand. Isn’t it the same in Japan?”

 

Yuuri’s thoughts were all racing in the same, frantic direction. It was very, very, _very_ much _not_ on the right hand in Japan. Which means that when they where in front of the church and he’d placed it on Viktor’s hand…

 

“S-So in front of the church…” Yuuri stammered out.

 

“You mean when you proposed to me?”

 

The scream that resulted could be heard several doors down.

 

“Yuuri! Why the yelling? Why are you acting so surprised?” Viktor looked at Yuuri in alarm.

 

“I hadn’t realized- in Japan it’s the right- I never figured-“

 

“Does that mean Yuuri doesn’t want me?” Viktor’s puppy dog eyes brimmed with tears, Yuuri was too caught up in the moment to realize that his voice still possessed a hint of teasing playfulness. This only confused Viktor more when Yuuri began to cry for real.

 

“No-hic- I didn’t mean it that way. I really –hic- like you Viktor, I always have.” A torrent of tears streamed down his face as the sobs gripped his body in numerous shakes. Viktor who had been reeling in surprise, finally gathered his wits about him and sat down next to Yuuri while placing an arm around him. 

 

“I know you didn’t. After all, Yuuri is my biggest fan, isn’t he?” He smiled reassuringly.

 

Yuuri looked up, his eyes already a puffy ring of red. His glasses sat crooked. With his hair already disheveled from a long day outdoors, it hadn’t taken much for him to look like a complete wreck.

 

Viktor wrapped himself around Yuuri as if he were made of glass and could shatter any second. “You look like you need that bath more than me,” he said, laughing gently.

 

“Viktoooor!” Yuuri said half crying and half laughing. He buried himself in Viktor’s chest, gripping his idol’s shirt. Viktor merely closed his eyes and tightened his grip. Minutes passed unnoticed by the two of them until in single moment, they were overcome with exhaustion. Yuuri, having emptied out his tears, had sunk quietly into sleep in Viktor’s arms. Viktor, who had been more tired out by the day shopping than Yuuri (due to his lower stamina), also sank into sleep beside his fiancé. In his last moments before sleep settled in, he thought that Yuuri’s peaceful face looked very much like an angel. He thought that when he’d awaken, he’d very much like to kiss it.


End file.
